


Finally Whole

by Writingwife83



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Tumblr Prompt, world between worlds AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Kissing prompt: location- in the rain. Reason- feelings confession.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: Wifey’s Reylo Prompts





	Finally Whole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



Rey lifted her hand, feeling drops as they started coming down. Except, not just coming  _ down _ . It was more like someone had released countless droplets of rain and they were free floating, coming from all directions and angles. It was as if there was no up and down or right and left. Not surprising, since this simply wasn’t the world she knew.

She squinted through the floating rain that collided with all the undefinable shapes in this strange place as a figure came closer and became clearer and clearer. And finally he came into view, looking as if no time had passed at all in the months they’d been apart.

Ben Solo lifted his arm, halting the drops of rain and creating a clear path around him as he walked. It looked like shimmering curtains had been lifted and held aside to make way. The scene was mesmerizing and Rey knew she’d never forget it as long as she lived. 

“How are you here? How- how did you find me?”

“It took a long time,” Rey explained, exhaling in a little puff. “I had to figure out  _ where _ you’d gone first, and then figure out how to get here. It’s all a bit of a long story.”

Ben shook his head. “I can’t believe you found a way out of here.”

She let out a short laugh, shrugging. “Well, I hope so.”

His brow furrowed. “Wait, you  _ hope so _ ?”

“I’m pretty sure. I mean, it’s not like I could test things before I came to the World Between Worlds, so I guess we’ll just have to see what happens.”

Ben’s eyes went wide. “Rey, are you crazy? If you weren’t completely sure, why did you even come here?!”

She reared her head back. “Oh, is this not a good enough rescue option for you? Have better ones come along recently?!”

“No, I’m talking about  _ you _ ! What if  _ you _ end up stuck here now? You can’t just undo it now that you’re here!”

A familiar fire started building inside her, the kind he’d easily been able to stoke many times before. She’d nearly forgotten what being close to him did to her.

“Maybe I don’t care?” Rey shot back, lifting her chin defiantly. “I was willing to take the risk!”

“Well that was a stupid risk, Rey.” His voice had dropped, softer and almost sad. “You should have left me here and gotten on with your life. That’s what I wanted for you.”

“Yeah well I couldn’t do that.”

“Yes, you could have.”

Something inside her snapped.

“No I couldn’t, because I’m in love with you!”

Ben completely froze, almost as if he’d become one with the rain drops all around them. 

Rey threw her arms up in surrender. “Yes, that’s what I meant when I said I wanted to take your hand, and that’s what I meant when I healed you, and that’s what I meant when I kissed you on Exegol. It’s been the truth for more than a year and just when I  _ finally _ feel like I can embrace it, you were ripped away from me and I felt like I lost half of myself! So I don’t care if you think I’m being reckless and stupid, and I don’t care if I end up stuck here for eternity as well, because at least then we’d be-“ 

Before she realized what was happening Ben had closed the remaining distance between them, cradling her face in his hands and leaning down to silence her with a searing kiss.

Rey felt little droplets connecting with her skin once again and she realized that Ben must have let go his control over the rain around them. His energy was now directed elsewhere, in the touch of his hands against her face and neck, and the way his mouth possessed hers, warm and strong. She melted into him, her arms slipping around his back and hands fisting bunches of his black sweater. The rain was quickly starting to soak them both but she couldn’t manage to care.

She finally felt whole again.

“I love you too,” Ben whispered, against her lips, breaking the kiss just enough to speak the words. He gave her a little smirk as well. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not still furious at you for taking this risk.”

“I really think we can get out of here, Ben,” Rey assured him. “Just trust me.”

Ben smiled, using the pad of his thumbs to wipe some of the rain away around her eyes. 

“I do trust you,” he replied softly. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
